Sleep
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Three Parts. Warren and Logan Slash. Warren has bad dreams. But these dreams seem to come less in the arms of his love. Reviews are a yes. Flames are a no.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cute little (random) fic I wrote. Reviews are good as always. I don't own Logan and Warren. **

**Nightmares**

Warren cried out in his sleep, "No! No!" The dream was terrifying. Men, all around, with weapons…closing in…coming…closer…pain…hurt…

His wings, fallen on the ground…gone…chopped off…left alone…like him…

Knifes…jabbing…guns…shooting…

Pain, extreme.

Screams, constant.

Death, if only.

We wished. Hoped. Prayed. Screamed.

Hurt.

Tears.

Soft fingers brushed against his bear chest. He awoke.

"Kid?" a husky voice questioned. Warren looked up at the man before him. Logan, he thought, his name was. "What happened?"

Warren didn't speak, he felt like he couldn't. He couldn't breathe. Or move. He was frozen. Num.

"Kid!" Logan yelled, "Talk to me!" Warren struggled to reply, but found all he could manage was a scream. Suddenly he was off the bed, and in somebody's strong arms. His face was tucked against a warm chest, the hair on it rubbing softly against his face.

"Stay with me, kid," the voice said frantically, beginning to pick up their walking pace.

Warren closed his eyes, the quiet hustle of people around him brining back memories of the dream. The halls were so narrow. The people so close. Logan pulled him tighter against his body, cradling him safely in his arms. Warren began to cry, and couldn't stop. Finally he was set down. He didn't know where he was. In some room, the walls all metal. Everything metal. Like his dream.

"NO!" he screamed, as people came in. Logan swiftly picked him up again, brought him to a corner and held him for a second.

Warren slowly was silenced, but still took in large amounts of air at times.

"You're safe," Logan reassured him, "You're safe with me."

Warren inhaled again, and then finally, fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Love, Baby!**

When Warren woke next, he was lying in a bed, blankets drawn over his body, the window open, letting cool air enter the room. He looked around, and realized he was in somebody's bedroom. There was a sleeping bag on the floor, and a few pillows, but nobody was with them. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked a tall, broad man.

"Logan?" Warren asked weakly.

"Ah, Warren," Logan leaned over to look at the resting male, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Warren looked around again, "Why am I in your room?"

"Ororo wanted you to stay with somebody, obviously you responded badly to the Institute's clinic, so I brought you here. You've been out for a few days."

"I don't remember the dream," Warren said.

"Good," Logan leaned in closer, "Good." He pressed his warm lips against Warren's for a long time. Warren ran his hands through Logan's hair. Logan pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly.

"I've missed your lips," Warren whispered quietly.

"I've missed your company," Logan said, running a finger along Warren's jaw line.

"The night of the dream, what happened, I can't remember…" Warren said. Logan got into the bed, and laid down next to Warren.

"I was in your room, asleep. You were next to me, obviously, and you were screaming in your sleep. When you saw me first, I don't think you recognized me. Later on you did though, because you calmed in my arms."

"I love your arms," Warren murmured, running a finger absently down Logan's bicep.

"I love _you_," Logan replied quietly, staring up at the ceiling, then turning his face to look at Warren.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter. R and R please.**

**Distractions**

Darkness slowly crept in the window. The only light, in fact, was from the lamp, on the bedside table of the room. Logan was sitting up in bed, silently reading his newspaper. It was pushing to the late hours, but he wasn't tired. He relaxed in the bed, yawning. Maybe he was a tad sleepy. He starred absently at the boxers he was wearing. He then looked lovingly at the body sleeping next to him. Warren was snoring quietly, and snuggled up to Logan's side. Logan tossed the newspaper on the floor, and slid into the covers, turning off the light. He pulled the younger mutant closer, holding him tightly in his arms.

Warren looked so young, and so adorable. He was the most beautiful thing Logan'd ever seen, and defiantly the cutest. But what attracted the older mutant more, was his complicated personality. You could never read his face. But Logan knew so many emotions laid just below the soft smooth skin of his cheeks. Warren was very depressed at times, but Logan was usually good at cheering him up. When Warren was happy, he was impossible not to stare at. His smile made you just want to hold him, smile too, and forget about everything else.

It had an odd effect on Logan.

Warren ran his hand gently through the younger mutant's hair. Warren face pressed into Logan's bare chest as he stirred. Logan closed his eyes, hoping he'd fall asleep.

But he didn't. All he could think about was Warren, and it was distracting.

"I love you," he whispered.

Warren stirred again, and his head slowly lifted, "Whaa?"

"Sorry I woke you," Logan whispered.

"I'm not," Warren said, more awake, leaning up and kissing Logan.

"Me either. I was just lying," Logan grinned.

"Have you even gone to sleep?" Warren asked, "I mean I didn't until two, but you stayed up later, right?"

"Yes, later. And no, no sleep yet," Logan said, "You're too distracting."

"Like you aren't?" Warren said, running his fingers through Logan's chest hair.

"Well, I don't' have classes. But you need sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I just want to lay here with you," Warren said.

"You could lay here…sleeping."

"Not as fun," Warren remarked.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Logan replied.

"Promise?" Warren asked. Logan nodded.

"You know, I'm so happy we found each other. If we hadn't…Well, we did, didn't we?" Logan murmured. Warren did not reply. Logan looked at him.

He was already asleep again, snoring.


End file.
